


(fly us out of) Here

by FixerRefutation



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boundless, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I was a trap all along, Kinda, Low key sickfic, M/M, Nostalgia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Songfic, You thought I could tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixerRefutation/pseuds/FixerRefutation
Summary: Kokichi watched as the atmosphere of the school slowly turns into one of warmth and love, and he can’t understand why anyone would be so stupid to love in a killing game.Maybe he’s an idiot too, then.Songfic.





	(fly us out of) Here

**Author's Note:**

> It’s kinda a fluff without plot? Idk
> 
> I blame it on inspiration and that dam song
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=rqfDjmAkq7U

Kokichi watched, content in the shade, as Akamatsu frolicked with pig-chan and mom-chan, smiling and complimenting the two to the point of which their pink-swathed cheeks stood out in the brightness of the sun.

 

Kaito and Maki were walking around the pathways of the school, chatting aimlessly until Kaito draped a flower crown over the murderer’s hair. He scratched the back of his neck with one hand, smiling sheepishly as Maki blushed, smiling softly at him.

 

Gonta and Ryoma had made a promise to go look for bugs together, and who knows what the  _ hell  _ big brother-chan or creepy chan were doing.

 

He pouted, stretching his arms out on the picnic table, burying his head in the wood. Seriously, it was like nobody even  _ cared _ about the impending threat of murder and the well-being of their friends outside.  _ Geeeez. _

 

_ Often, I am upset _

 

These idiots should know that even their girlfriends and boyfriends would distract them all from leaving.

 

_ That I cannot fall in love, but I guess _

 

What if Tojo-chan or Iruma-chan commited a murder? What would Kaede do then? Or Maki to Kaito? A  _ killing  _ game was happening here, not a  _ dating _ sim. They must’ve only put the sixteen of them in here because they were the ultimates most likely to murder!.. or something.

 

What, were they expecting him to kill too? Or maybe they’d scripted him as a victim.

 

_ That avoids the stress of falling out of it. _

 

He blinks, and everything is normal. 

 

He blinks, and Shuichi is in front of him, peering at him nervously with those lovely golden-grey eyes. “Ouma-kun?” Another blink, and the soft atmosphere is replaced with the musty book smell of the library. “Hmm?” He hums, voice soft.

 

Shuichi smiles back at him, and next thing he knows, he’s on the detective’s back. “..I could backstab you from here like this, y'know?” He asks, miming a stab to the back. Shumai laughs, and it’s a beautiful little treasure in this academy. “Maybe, but I trust you won’t.” As a teasing afternote, maybe, he adds, “I might’ve figured you out already, Ouma-kun!” 

 

Kokichi peers at him through inquisitive eyes. “Perhaps you have, Shumai.” He laughs his signature laugh, soft and slightly fearful.

 

‘Am I boring now, to you?’

 

_ Are you tired of me yet? _

 

Shuichi plops him down on his bed. Kokichi bunches up the covers that smell like Shumai. The detective looks down at him and blushes ever so slightly, reaching up for an invisible hat that used to hide those lovely eyes.

 

“I-um, you fell asleep in the library so suddenly that I-that I thought you’d be..sleepy. Unless- unless you want to go? I-its fine either way-“ Kokichi pouts in return. “Are you suuure it wasn’t so you could get me in your bed?” Shu flushed with colors, waving his hands wildly and reaching for his nonexistent hat once more. Kokichi  _ nishishi’d  _ and rolled himself back into the sweet-smelling covers. “Juuust kidding! I think I’ll stay here for a while, mmmkay?” He hid a small cough behind his hand, waving the detective out of the room.

 

_ I’m a little sick right now, but I swear _

 

As soon as sweet Shumai left,  Kokichi lifted himself off the soft mattress of the bed itself, draping the covers around his shoulders like a cape.

 

He fished a journal out of his DICE uniform, and searched the room for something to write with, sniffling.

 

The closest thing he could find was a pen, so he opened his journal and went straight back to work.

 

“Yeah..,” he muttered, smiling deviously as he-oh no, false alarm, he was just doodling Shuichi’s face again. Whoops. Baaack on track.

 

“This could work.” Thousands and thousands of plans, most ending with him dying, some with others dying, all with slight embers of hope to escape together.

 

_ When I’m ready, I will fly us out of here _

 

He tucked the journal back in his uniform, taking a few precious moments to curl back into a ball and hugging the blankets carrying Saihara-chan’s scent. How warm.

 

Hesitantly, he lifted himself up to go see Miu. If anything, he should get the first portion of his plans done.

 

_ Cut my hair _

 

The mastermind couldn’t just be waiting around for someone to die. They’d be quietly manipulating someone or  _ something _ to push forward murder. If he could out the mastermind, or get everyone to-

 

_ Leave _

 

-then maybe, just maybe, he had a shot at this. He had to  _ cut _ away the bonds adhering them to false fantasies and tentative romances that would only hurt them in the end.

 

_ my hair _

 

A mastermind he hadn’t figured out yet. A foul in a game of chess, a pawn that could become a queen. 

 

_ Cut my hair _

 

Himiko, Angie, and Tenko passed by him, chatting and clasping their hands together as Shirogane carried a few anime clothes he only vaguely remembered the name of. Shuichi tapped the back to his shoulder making Kokichi  _ definitely not yelp _ as he turned to elbow the detective in his stomach. The detective laughed softly as he picked up the squirming leader. “You’ve gotta eat by now, Ouma-kun.” He chided as said  _ ouma-kun _ squirmed even more and complained.

 

“But Saiharaa-chaaan, I don’t wanna!” This whole scenario in itself reminded him of DICE all the more.  

 

“.. _ strangely  _ enough, Ouma-kun, don’t  _ you feel at home like this, _ too?” The leader stilled, turning his head slowly and repositioning himself to ask Shuichi, “I don’t know, what do you think, detective?”

 

Shuichi was about to retort before Ouma-kun leaned down and  _ bit  _ him, making the detective flush and loosening his arms enough for the crafty little twink to run away. Covering his mouth with a white sleeve colored arm, his own cheeks tinted a light pink, Kokichi ran.

 

_ Strangely he feels at home in this _

 

Maybe falling in love was a bad idea in a killing game, but their happiness was always going to be worth more than his own.

 

_ Strangely he feels at home in this.. _

**Author's Note:**

> We all know by ‘their’ , he means ‘him.’
> 
> Or maybe it’s a little bit of both..?


End file.
